


All of You

by midnightmoka



Series: Piece of Cake: MercyHog After Hours [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mercyhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoka/pseuds/midnightmoka
Summary: It’s a tight fit, but she takes him down her throat with all the determination of a medic on a mission. She knows it’s not healthy—this whole “using each other to cope” business—but now, she’s addicted to the feeling of him filling her. And as shameful as the admission is, it’s easy to forget her name when she’s crying on his cock.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Piece of Cake: MercyHog After Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be light angst with "soft" sex, but ended up getting kinda fluffy at a few points. Can't say I'm mad about it though <3
> 
> This is one of my fave overwatch rare pairs, and it's a shame it's not better received. It was only a matter of time before I wrote it, and I'm glad I did.

It’s a tight fit, but she takes him down her throat with all the determination of a medic on a mission. She knows it’s not healthy—this whole “using each other to cope” business—but now, she’s addicted to the feeling of him filling her. And as shameful as the admission is, it’s easy to forget her name when she’s crying on his cock.

Angela doesn’t have time for tears. If she cried for everyone she couldn’t save, she’d be a husk of a woman. In fact, very little is keeping her from  _ that _ as it is. So, she bottles it in and puts on a cheery face, but it comes at a price. 

Fortunately, their little arrangement allows her some measure of reprieve. Crying isn’t really weakness if it’s Mako that overwhelms her to the point that the tears squeeze out. She’s only crying because he’s big and her jaw is numb, and the feeling of him stroking her cheek with his calloused thumb is such a jarring contrast to the roughness of his thrusts. Anyone would come undone from that. She tells herself that’s the reason she goes back for it—for him. 

There is nothing romantic about kneeling for Mako and begging for his cock. But she does it willingly, feeding off of the burn of shame that courses through her hotter than the sting of a bullet. If he’d let her, she’d present herself to him on all fours like a bitch, but that’s where he draws the line. 

Mako has his own reasons for fooling around with the angel-faced medic, but he won’t hurt her, even when she goads him. Maybe it’s the companionship that he wants—and the feeling of letting someone close enough to see beyond the mask. 

No matter how much Angela begs him to use her, he won’t, not in the way she wants anyway. On a few occasions, she’s gotten him to be rough with her while he fucks her face, but she knows he’s holding back. And as much as the feeling of drooling around him with bruised lips turns her on, the thought of sinking onto him is a fantasy she can’t ignore. 

It’s not that he doesn’t take pity on her. He does, teasing her cunt open with his thick fingers. But it’s never enough, and he never gives her more than two. 

Today, she’ll convince him that her pussy can handle him. Being stretched and filled is all she can think about as he grips her by the back of the head with a single, burly hand, and it’s making her  _ drip.  _

She’s been preparing for his cock, not that Mako would know. Alone, she’s worked her way up to using what would have once been an uncomfortably large dildo. It’s not quite as big as he is, but she’s sure she’ll be able to take him if he loosens her up first. 

Tears are freely streaming down her mascara-stained cheeks, and she whimpers when Mako wipes away the wetness. He’s gentle—too gentle. It twists something in her chest that she’d rather ignore. She doesn’t want soft; she needs to get out of her head. But here Mako is, offering her both. 

“Angel.” 

Mako doesn’t speak much. So, when he does, it makes Angela shiver, and her knees go weaker than putty. His low grunts make her pussy ache, and hearing her name on his exhale makes her lightheaded. 

“Mmm,” she hums around his cock, feeling the drool trailing from her chin drip onto her bare breasts. 

“Good girl.” 

If Angela wasn’t already set on taking Mako’s cock, the praise would have been the push she needed to get her there. 

She wraps her hands around his balls, cupping them tenderly as she continues to bob on his girth. Fatigue is getting to her, though, and Mako seems to sense it. Lending a helping hand, he holds her face and sets the pace, thrusting into her mouth. Angela melts in his hold, letting him fuck her face with zero resistance. She chokes on his cock, but she doesn’t pull away. The weight of him in her mouth makes her pussy throb with envy. 

“Close,” he grunts, and Angela can feel his balls drawing up in her hands. 

It takes three more even thrusts to undo him, and he spills into her mouth. Pulling out before he’s done, he coats her chest with ropes of white. It isn’t something he’d done when they’d started hooking up, but she’d encouraged it. In most regards, Mako obliges her every whim. Hopefully soon, she can persuade him to oblige all of her requests. 

Scooping Angela up, Mako deposits her on her desk, kneels before her, peels her soaked panties off, and spreads her legs. He runs his thumb over her slick center, watching her face as she moans and arches off of the desk. This ready, she won’t last long, but that’s more than okay. 

Pulling her hips closer to the edge of the desk, Mako kisses up Angela’s trembling thighs until his lips hover over her weeping slit. He gives her cunt a long lick then circles her clit with the tip of his tongue, rubbing at her sensitive nerves until she cries out. 

He kisses her clit and then pulls away, his eyes flickering to her locked door. Fucking in her office was her idea, of course. Of the two, he’s more worried about them being found out. Angela doesn’t know why he cares, but she’s never pressed him about it. The thought makes her burn with shame, though. She  _ should _ care, and it’s concerning that a part of her wants to be walked in on and found out. 

Satisfied that they won’t be interrupted, Mako refocuses his attention. He rubs at her cunt with his thumb until her entrance accepts the tip of his finger. Reaching up, he cups her waist with his other hand, holding her writhing body in place as he sucks on her clit. 

“More,” she moans, knowing that, if he slips his thumb all the way in, she’ll topple over the edge. He obliges her, burying himself in her. The rest of his hand wraps around her ass, squeezing and keeping her hips from bucking. 

He teases her orgasm out of her with practiced flicks of his tongue and doesn’t release her when she moans, long and loud, before melting into her desk, her legs quivering and walls spasming. Angela pants heavily for a moment, and Mako waits patiently for her to recover, stroking the soft flesh of her inner thigh. 

“I want,” she starts, her voice husky, “you to fuck me.” 

“That not enough, angel?” His voice is a low murmur that brings goosebumps to her exposed skin. 

When they made their encounters routine, they established what they wanted out of each other’s company. During those early conversations, Angela gave Mako express permission to push her past her limits. At first, he hadn’t done much to initiate any overstimulation. He’d eat her out or finger her until she came, and then he’d make sure she was okay before heading out. After a while, it became clear to Angela that, if she wanted him to consistently fuck her past her limits, she’d have to explicitly ask him to, which she promptly did. 

“I want all of you, not just your fingers.” 

He’s silent, observing her as she twitches softly. After a moment, he rises from his knees. His pants are still undone, his belt unbuckled, and his cock straining with renewed need. 

“I won’t hurt you.” 

“I’m not asking you to.” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” he sighs, scrubbing the back of his neck. 

“I know exactly what I’m asking for,” Angela corrects. “I’ve been,” her faces burns but she presses on, “fucking myself with toys your size.” It’s only a slight lie. The toys are  _ almost _ his size, just not quite his full girth. 

He swallows, and his dick bounces between his legs. 

“You’ll tell me if it hurts?” 

The question is enough to make Angela moan aloud. 

“Of course,” she reassures, reaching out for one of his hands. He lets her take it, and she pops his index finger into her mouth, sucking it until it’s coated in her saliva. It’s an entirely unnecessary action as her cunt is already puffy and slick, but she enjoys the flush it brings to Mako’s face. 

She releases his finger, letting excess drool trail down her chin. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Angela nods, indicating to him that he can begin stretching her out. 

Mako slides his index finger knuckle deep into Angela. She takes him well, already stretched some by his thumb. He pumps in and out of her slowly, and her legs jerk as a wave of prickly pleasure unfurls from her oversensitive core. 

“Another,” she prompts, wriggling her hips and tossing her head back in frustration. So far, this is nothing new. It’s overwhelming good, but as a woman of science, she’s dying to know how his cock feels buried in her. 

He adds a finger and begins scissoring her open. The stretch is divine, and small gasps and moans slip past her bruised lips. 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes. Please,” _ she chants, lifting her hips to get closer to him. This earns her a soft chuckle, and Mako brings his free hand back to her hips to hold her still again. 

“Patience.” His tone is firm but a sliver of amusement and need simmers in its current. 

With the hand gripping her, he rubs gentle circles into her hip. By the time he adds the third finger, his eyes are hooded, and his chest is rising and falling erratically, though not so much so that it worries Angela. 

Swearing under her breath, Angela’s back arches off of her desk. Mako’s ministrations are slower than before. It’s frustrating, but she doesn’t complain. If she wants his cock, she needs to be patient. She knows he won’t feel comfortable giving it to her if she’s too lost in her need for her own good. 

“You sure?” he asks. His fingers curl against Angela’s walls, and she moans pathetically. 

“Positive.” 

He nods and removes his fingers from Angela, reaching to give himself a few short strokes. Already, she misses the feeling of being full, and her hunger for Mako’s cock makes her whimper. 

“Here,” she taps her desk’s top drawer with her heel, prompting him to open it. His lips twitch in amusement when he sees the varied boxes of condoms within. 

“I’m a medical professional,” she laughs, batting at his thigh with her foot. Snorting, Mako catches her ankle and lifts it to his lips, kissing her skin where it tickles. It shuts her up, and a deep blush heats her cheeks. 

He riffles through the boxes until he finds his size, pulls a packet out, and tears it open. Angela watches hungrily as he rolls the condom over his cock, and she groans when the thought of taking him raw forms in her lust-riddled mind. 

Lining himself up, Mako presses his tip against Angela’s heat. He hasn’t entered her yet, but her head is already swimming from the contact. 

With excruciating slowness, Mako presses into Angela, stopping when she gasps sharply. She’s panting heavily again, and her hand finds his wrist, gripping it tightly. 

“Too much?” 

“No, just give me a second.” 

Mako waits, letting Angela adjust. He’s only a few inches in, but the three fingers he prepped her with were nothing compared to his cock. 

“Okay,” Angela breathes. 

This time, she holds her breath until he’s sheathed in her as far as her pussy will allow. Silent tears well at the corners of her eyes and spill down her cheeks. 

“Angel?” 

“I’m fine,” she groans. 

He gives her a minute before he starts pulling back out. 

“Oh  _ god.” _ Angela’s moan is almost embarrassing, and her toes curl from the overwhelming pleasure of being full, her eyes squeezing shut. 

His first few thrusts are slow and uncomfortable as she adjusts to him fucking into her abused pussy. Her tears don’t subside, but her walls loosen, allowing him to slide in and out of her with relative ease. 

Mako doesn’t fuck Angela as fast or hard as she fantasized about, and she’s not foolish enough to think she can convince him to do so. So, she lets him set the pace and doesn’t hold her moans back, letting each breathy gasp and broken cry punctuate the air as he undoes her for a second time. 

Eyes fluttering open, Angela’s gaze drifts toward the obscene sight of Mako’s cock half-buried in her, and she ogles at the visible bulge in her lower abdomen when he bottoms out. She’s never felt small, except when she’s with him. Now, she feels even smaller, especially with his hands fully circling her waist. 

It’s all too much, and Angela can feel herself slipping away as she loses coherency. Her eyes are glassy, and her body stops fighting against Mako’s intrusion. She goes limp in his hands with a gentle sigh, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her. 

“Angela?” 

Mako stops thrusting. His cock is still stretching her walls to their limit, but her breathing steadies. 

A hushed murmur is all she can get out. Angela feels a hand brushing her sweaty bangs from her brow, and she tries to stir—tries to tell Mako she’s okay. 

“I think that’s enough.” Leaning forward, Mako kisses her forehead. A violent shiver wracks her body, allowing a remnant of clarity to return to her blissed-out mind. 

Kissing isn’t strictly part of their agreement, but it’s not forbidden either. Usually, Mako kisses Angela’s legs, stomach, and breasts. She kisses his cock. They tend not to kiss each other’s lips—kissing along jawlines at most. 

That is, at least, during the sexual part of their encounters. When all is said and done, Mako has made a habit of kissing Angela’s forehead while she’s lying prone, her body reduced to jelly. It’s not something either of them has acknowledged, neither to dissuade nor further encourage. 

Now, with Mako’s rough lips pressing gently into her sweaty brow, Angela finds she’s almost as addicted to his tenderness as she is to being fucked by him. It’s an unexpected revelation, though perhaps not unwelcome. 

“Don’t stop,” she begs, finding her voice. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“No.” Angela shakes her head. “Not that.” 

She reaches up, beckoning him to lean back toward her. When he obliges her, she threads her hands into his hair and pulls his lips down onto hers. He braces himself with a hand beside her head, holding his weight off of her as he returns her kiss. 

The kiss itself is languid—in no hurry to go anywhere or to build toward anything. She kisses him with as much force as she can muster, which isn’t much, and he lets her explore with her tongue. 

Sighing against his lips, Angela releases Mako’s head, opting to loop her arms around his thick neck. He gathers her, still on his cock and locked on his lips, and carries her over to the cot pushed up against the wall. He sits and releases her weight, keeping one hand spread across her back and the other cupped around her ass. 

With a groan, Angela sinks further onto his cock. For a moment, her body tenses, but Mako rubs her back, relaxing her enough to take the extra inches. Being stretched out by him is better than she imagined it to be, and she knows that no amount of fucking herself on thick rubber will compare now that she’s had a proper taste. 

Breaking away from Mako’s lips, Angela lays her head on his bare chest, shifting on his cock. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” Her voice is a whisper against his skin, and she feels his hold on her tighten. 

It doesn’t occur to Angela that Mako might feel similarly. Why would it have? She trusts him implicitly. He’s shown her time and again how cautious he is with her to the point of it being a source of mild frustration. 

Silence hangs over them, and Angela starts to fall asleep on his cock, far too comfortable in his strong arms. 

“It’s late.” Mako’s voice is low and rough, but to Angela, it sounds like a lullaby. 

“So lie down,” she mutters, nuzzling closer to him. 

Even half-asleep, she can sense his hesitation. 

“You don’t have to,” she whispers. 

Angela wishes she could see his face, but she’s losing her battle to keep her eyes open. Curled against his chest, she feels him pull her off his cock. The absence of it leaves her feeling empty, but she’s too tired to protest. She hears his zipper and the sound of him fastening his belt. 

He’s going to leave. She really shouldn’t be so put out by it; he never stays. 

Beneath them, the cot groans, and Angela is sure he’ll set her aside and get up. 

He doesn’t. 

Instead, he lays back and pulls her into his side. 

Sleep overtakes Angela, and her tears return, a smile curling her lips. Next time, they’ll have to meet up elsewhere; sleeping in her office is no good, no matter how frequently she does it. Visitors come too early, and there is little peace. 

_ Next time.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [@gearyafterhours](https://twitter.com/gearyafterhours) for beta reading this for me <3
> 
> Find me over on my 18+ only account ([@midnightmoka](https://twitter.com/midnightmoka)) for an eclectic barrage of things. Most of my hours are in BNHA land, though, so if you dig that action, you can find me on Tumbler over at [ohmoka](https://ohmoka.tumblr.com/) or read my other stuff over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmoka).


End file.
